avenged
by werebeast1982
Summary: in the wake of The avengers II black widow goes to get new recruits and had know choice but to seek Loki for help warning contains spankings if offended please leave


_**AVENGED**_

 ** _AVENGED_**

 ** _It has been four months since the incident with Ultron, the mission was called the 'Stark Disaster' with Iron man severely injured at the hands of Ultron, Thor is elsewhere dealing with a new threat to his home and the rest are dealing with a situation at headquarters._**

 ** _Black Widow has been sent undercover over at aetheria with the task to recruit Loki, with the idea should Mandarin come and attack while they are at a weaking state he would make a perfect ally._**

 ** _Black Widow had tracked the exiled son of Odin to the fallen city of Miscarcarand where he was staring at a forgotten jewel but his power was drained due to the fight he had with Thor in a previous altercation._**

 ** _He stares at the cracked emerald while he listens to black widow's offer to not only make him an avenger but also absolve him of all his past crimes but also stating that it was approved by her commanding officer, captain America and Incredible hulk and that Thor, Stark and Hawkeye with approve._**

 ** _Loki puts down the jewel and whispers to Black widow "I will join you but on one Condition but on one condition as he breathes heavily due to cracked ribs caused by the incredible hulk when he slammed him into the concrete._**

 ** _She looks at him with her calm collected attitude and states "What you want your staff back or do you want to go again she says seeing that his mind is not the same as it was and his body was weathered and torn up from the last fight._**

 ** _'No he says spitting blood on the floor, he had tried to kill her early on and lifts his head to the side where he speaks. 'You have made me a mockerly among the sons of odin and I believe we can come to agreement to regain a matter of respect, you can say a victory for a victory._**

 ** _How? Asks black widow trying to figure out where Loki was getting at_**

 ** _I believe you have a custom to keep young supboardinates in line states Loki_**

 ** _Sure we have that court martials, administrative leave, suspensions' lists black widow_**

 ** _SPANKING' states Loki_**

 ** _You w-want to do what now she says with her heart sinking down her chest before answering Loki._**

 ** _I AM NOT GOING BACK TO EARTH WITH MY PANTS DOWN AROUND MY ANKLES EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? Scowls black widow_**

 ** _Then we are done here as he holds his ribs and he holds his ribs to head back to the ribs when he is stopped by Black widow._**

 ** _Stop! Black widow states after telling herself to take one for the team. Only spanking no magic and hypnosis 'she negotiates_**

 ** _"You have my word" loki says_**

 ** _The words of a dishonored son of Odin? That sentence really puts a vote of confidence in her as she keeps in mind two things. One' she knows that they don't want another war with Loki and second to keep her guns unloaded._**

 ** _She throws up her hands in the air in a surrendering posture and answers Loki's demands. Ok how do you want to do this says a uncomfortable S.H.E.I.l.D agent_**

 ** _Loki grabs her arm roughly and pins it behind her back before rushing her to an area of the ruins where he slowly unzips her black leather jumpsuit and slowly peels it down to ankles leaving her almost naked._**

 ** _He bends her across his knee and pulls her gear to her ankles as he positions her in a way he has perfect aim when he lands a hard smack on her apple bottom._**

 ** _Wanting to save her further embarrassment. He didn't give her any taunting phrases knowing that she actually asks for his help. Instead his hand immediately rained down hard and fast on her unprotected backside, smacking every inch at least three times. He wanted this to be a spanking to be remembered the next time she decides to break a law in Wonderland and wished for her to remember this the few days the next time she decides to sit down._**

 ** _Black Widow gasped in surprise. She Hadn't realized how thorough a spanker Loki was. She tried to be more stoic about it after gasping, keeping quiet as best she could as more spanks fell Of course her bravado didn't last very long, and black widow was soon gasping and yelping as her bottom began to sting._**

 ** _His hand moved to the backs of her thighs, thoroughly smacking the tender skin until it was a similar shade of pink to the rest of her bottom. Pausing a moment, he rested his hand on on cheek, noting the warmth that radiated off her reddened skink. ', I would've stopped He told her quietly hoping she realized how much easier it could've been for her if she was respectful_**

 ** _I'm sorry, "Black widow, even though she knew it wouldn't make it better. Tears were already slipping silently down her face, and she gripped his leg tighter. She squirmed slightly, and sniffled. "P-please can we get it over with?" So far her embarrassment was still outweighing the pain in her bum._**

 ** _He picked her up and tied her to a cross that was lying around the ruins ,where he picked up a flogger but first removed her dress completely, so the clothing could not interfere with the caning she was about to receive for her behavior as he swished it in the air._**

 ** _All right Widow." He held the flogger firmly in his right hand, he took a deep breath and SMACK! Came the Flogger, leaving angry marks where it had just landed. Loki didn't give the S.H.E.I.L.D Agent time to think, though, landing the in the same speed he'd used with his hand. He landed that dreaded cane all over her already reddened bottom, paying particularly attention to her sit spots. The fleshy areas where her bottom met her thighs._**

 ** _Black Widow howled as the Flogger smacked her sore and tender cheeks. "Owwww! Owww! OUCH!" After half a dozen lashes, she started to cry. "I'm Sorrrry! Oww oww Stopppp!" Her grip tightened on his leg as her crying grew harder and her bottom burned louder._**

 ** _He paused, his left arm still holding her tightly. "Do we have an agreement"_**

 ** _She shook her head yes very vigorously. "I p-promise!" she assured him through her tears "I'm promise!"_**

 ** _"Good. Because if you don't, you can expect to be over my knee having your bottom flogged and spanked again." He raised the flogger and landing with a resounding THWACK! Once on each cheek before tossing it aside._**

 ** _He helps her get dressed before, he pulls her to his arm and opens a portal with hopes that she and the rest will accept his new leaf before sending her off to earth through a portal_**

 ** _The End._**


End file.
